Thomas' Taco Bell Problem
As we are continuing our story thus far, last time on the “Taco Bell Problem Series”, Percy had a horrible, horrible, disgusting, life-taking problem. It might’ve flooded an entire building or something. He also may have had explosive diarrhea, I don’t know! No one tells me what goes on anymore! Let’s say that Percy fled from Britain to America. Percy tracked down where Thomas is currently living in, and by the look of his front house, he was not surprised. Thomas invited Percy and they hung out. And that was only 8 days ago. This, today, is present day. Thomas felt hungry, but didn’t have anything in his fridge, nor the kitchen. He wanted to visit McDonald’s, but it was closed due to a riot. Thomas hated all of the other fast food restaurants, because all of the food in all of those places tasted like boogers. All he could think about was tea. He was from Britain, so of course British people and things would think about tea. Tea, tea, tea. Unfortunately, America is too hip for Britain, so they don’t sell tea because it’s illegal. Hey, Trump said that, not me! Thomas picked out a random country and he chose China. He told Percy he would leave for China for about 2 weeks. Percy waved him goodbye as the plane took off. When Thomas arrived in China, he was all set. He learned how to speak and act Chinese. He was in the mood for tacos. He could’ve went to Mexico, but Trump said if you did, then you would go to jail for 26 years (26 feet is the height of the Mexican Border Wall. Did research, dummy). Thomas spotted a Taco Bell, and he couldn’t believe his eyes. He thought he was hallucinating. No he freaking wasn’t. Thomas thought Taco Bell went out of business because of Percy’s horrible problem, but he suddenly realized this was the only Taco Bell left in the entire freaking world. Only 5 people were in it, not counting the managers or the cashiers. Everyone else who wasn’t in the store was too afraid of ending up like Percy, so they all stayed the freak away from Taco Bell. So, Thomas went inside, and asked for a huge bag of Tacos. The workers there told him, “你疯了！？难道你不敢要求那么多炸玉米饼！你不记得8天前的可怕事件！？” (That’s “Are you insane!? Don't you dare ask for that much tacos! Do you not remember the horrible incident 8 days ago!?” in chinese). Thomas responded with “但我绝对饿了，先生。我没有在2天内吃过饭。” (That’s “But I am absolutely hungry, sir. I have not eaten in 2 days. ” in chinese). The cashier grumbled with, “如果你坚持。不要说我没有警告你。” (That’s “If you insist. Don't say I didn't warn you.” in chinese). Percy thanked the worked on giving him a HUMONGOUS bag of tacos, and went out. He ate all of them in a single bite and felt the urge to poop. Then, one tiny little brick slipped right out. It covered the entire floor with diarrhea around the pile of doo-doo. He went to the bathroom but got upset because the toilet was so dang-on small. So, he had no other choice but to poop. In public. With a crying face of shame. He was still hungry, so he had to eat the poop. Horrified onlookers couldn’t handle it and died. He yelled out a “NOOOOOOO!” and his mouth was gurgling with feces in his mouth. Horrible feces for THAT matter. Next thing on his agenda was to call the cops. One five-page-long call later, the new sheriff told the cops to not go along with him, as he doesn’t want any of them to die like the old sherrif did. 8 days ago. The sheriff cries to himself as he remembers the horrible incident like yesterday. He remembered his gas mask, so he took it, drove to China, didn’t bother to take a plane, and drove as fast as he possibly could to China. It took about 10 minutes, but he finally made it. He knew a shortcut, thankfully. The sheriff finally made it to Thomas’ destination in China. As soon as the sheriff got there, Thomas barfed and got the entire city in China flooded. The Sheriff swam to safety, and so did thomas. Except for, pretty much everyone. Everyone was living in their homes peacefully, but then, they heard a sound of farts, and the wave of crap burst through their door. The last thing they all see, was a wave of crap, as it consumed them, drowning them. Thomas felt better again, ran away, broken into someone’s house halfway on his journey and borrowed their shower. To this day, the shower still smells like crap, no matter how hard the owner of the house tries to clean it. A few hours later, Thomas has finally made it to his neighbourhood. Thomas went inside. Percy said, “Thomas? What are you doing here so early?” Thomas simply said, “Turn on the news. Now.” Percy, concerned, replied with “Which news station?” Thomas said, “All of them. I already caused enough damage for today.” Percy turned on the news and it said “Because of the flooding of crap in Taiyuan, we’ll investigate what caused the flood.” They saw skeletons everywhere on their trip. They came across a Taco Bell. They were shocked, and the reporter fainted. The cameraman asked for a demolition company to destroy the last remaining Taco Bell. The company came in no time and immediately destroyed it. Thomas cried as Percy tried to comfort him. The news finally caught Thomas and Percy off guard and they said, “Who are What is causing all of these incidents? Why are they linked to Taco bell and crap each time? When will this horrible Crapfest continue?” To this day, Thomas still regrets it. The end. A horrible monstrosity by: DemSpicyMemes BOIIIS PUBLISHED: 7/7/2019 Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Troll pasta